<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time And Time Again by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922667">Time And Time Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all together now [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Short, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, this is just porn with slight fluff and angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Near does not know why he comes back every time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all together now [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time And Time Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao this is mostly smut so don't say i didn't warn you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Near does not know why he comes back every time. Logically speaking, it is fruitless, pointless. </p><p>And yet, here he is. </p><p>He is on his back, gasping and letting out breathy moans as he’s fucked. Matt is hovering over him, making his own sounds. Near cannot see Mello, other than the hand that’s in Matt’s hair. Mello is the one setting the tempo of their movements, his own thrusts pushing Matt into Near each time.</p><p>Matt is all curses and moaning, a chorus of <em>”fuck”</em> and <em>“god”</em> and Mello’s and Near’s names. Mello is much quieter, only letting out the occasional grunt or moan, never anything beyond that. Near had remembered thinking that they’d be quite the opposite, that Mello would be loud and Matt would be quieter. He was very wrong.</p><p>Near tries to bite back any noises, but it’s difficult and Matt doesn’t seem to mind as Near lets out his own soft cries to mix in with his own constant sounds. And anyway, if Mello sees him trying to hide his noises, he’ll probably regret it. Mello likes to control, and he’ll punish Near if he thinks that it’s deserved. </p><p>Near doesn’t really remember how this started. How he ended up in bed with Mello and Matt. He’s not complaining. It’s nice to give into his wants sometimes and he <em>wants</em> Mello and Matt. It’s easy to forget reality here, with them like this.</p><p>They both give him constant attention. Sometimes they do it like this, sometimes one of them is in his mouth and the other in his ass, sometimes he’s in one of their mouths. His favorite is when they’re both inside him at the same time. They both worry when they do that, that they’re hurting him, and Near loves that they worry. It makes him feel warm.</p><p>Of course, he just likes being fucked too. </p><p>As it was, this is Mello’s favorite, watching Matt fuck Near as he fucks Matt. Near thinks that perhaps he just likes listening to them both cry out as he controls everything. </p><p>He doesn’t think about it too much though. </p><p>Near knows that telltale way Matt trembles and begins to get louder. It’s only a few more thrusts before he comes in Near, crying out against Near’s neck. Near sucks in a breath as Matt strokes him faster and finishes too, fingers clutching at the sheets. </p><p>They don’t have a long time to recuperate. Mello drags Matt by his hair and makes him kneel on the floor. He grabs Near's arm and puts him in the same position next to Matt. </p><p>Mello has done this a few times before and Near knows how much he likes it. He jerks off, and when he orgasms, he makes sure to get cum on both of their faces. </p><p>Of course, after he’s done, he pulls them both to their feet and tells them he’ll get something to wash their faces, after he kisses them both of course. Near watches him kiss Matt, then feels Mello roughly kiss him too. </p><p>After they’re half cleaned, but still sweaty and breathless, they flop into bed. Well, Mello and Matt do. Matt practically manhandles Near into bed and traps him between himself and Mello. </p><p>“Stay for a while,” Matt says convincingly, “just to cuddle for a bit.” </p><p>“I need to go back to my headquarters,” Near weakly argues.</p><p>“It can wait,” Mello grumbles. “And don’t lie, you’re terrible at it. You want to stay.” </p><p>Near sighs but he feels content curled up with them. He wants to stay, wants to stay forever and never leave their embrace. He can’t, though, no matter how desperately he wishes he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then matt and mello didn't die and all three of them lived happily ever after and fuck anything canon says</p><p>always wanted to but i've never written anything poly before, let me know if i did okay and if i should do more. this is just a quick little ficlet i pulled out of my ass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>